DxD Alternative: Riders
by KaizerNecron
Summary: Two new players have entered the game between devils, angels, and fallen angels. How will they affect the Three Faction? Who's side are they on and what are their intentions? AU NO HAREM *Elements from different things will be present* *Cover Image by RatedShadowHaruhi*
1. chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys Im back. I know it's been pretty long( damn you highschool) but I have a new story. I want to apologize for not continuing the other story and the reason for that is that it was during a time where I wasn't feeling motivated to do anything due to a bunch of things like stress, depression, boredom and other stuff. But I'm back so without further a do, lets get started.**

Chapter 1: New town, new school, not so normal

In an apartment full of boxes, a young boy is unloading a box full of figures and model kits and putting them on his shelves. The boy in question looks like he's 18 years old, around 5'7, with snow white hair and ice blue eyes. "Whew, looks like everything's all unpacked," the boy says looking around the room.

In the kitchen we see another boy also the same age but an inch taller, jet black hair, and steel grey eyes, making some ramen noodles. The white haired boy comes in and says, "Dinner's ready?"

"Yep," the black hair boy answered.

As the two were eating their dinner, the white haired boy asked, "What do you think?"

"Think what?," the black haired boy questioned.

"You know, Kuoh. New town, new country, new people," the white haired boy answered

"I mean we've only been here for a day. And all we've been doing was unpack and moving. So I can't really give my opinion."

"Fair point," said the white haired boy.

The boys finished up their dinner and cleaned up as they were getting ready for school tomorrow.

 ** _The next day_**

The white haired boy woke and his usual morning routine. Waking up, taking a shower, getting dressed wearing the boy's Kuoh Academy uniform and brushed his teeth. In the kitchen, we see the black haired boy making a simple breakfast of cereal and toast. The boys finished their breakfast and head outside to their motorcycles. They arrive at Kuoh Academy and parked their bikes and then enter Kuoh.

As they were entering the schoolyard they were give strange looks. The majority of the stares were girls, full of joy and the boys stared with anger or jealousy. The monochrome haired boys didn't seem to mind and just continued to walk to class ( AN:third years btw). The boys finally reach their class and knocked on the door. " Ah, you must be the new students,wait here" the teacher said looking at the duo.

"Okay students, before we start, we have two new students joining us," the teacher said.

Here that, the boys came into the classroom and introduced themselves. "My name is Kiryu Ryuga. But I go by Kyuren," said the white haired boy.

"And my name's Kursuro Kenzaki," said the black haired boy.

"We hope that we can get along together," the boys said while bowing down.

All the girls started asking them questions such as if they are single, how they know each other, ect. While boys were in full despair. Talking about how they'll never get a date with the pretty boys here. The boys were overwhelmed and confused at the same time of what was happening. "Alright class settle down, there will be plenty of time to ask them questions later and you two can sit at the back," the teacher said.

So the boys move to their seat at the back. Class went smoothly as the boys quickly adapted to their new class. When break started, all girls surrounded them. "Ladies, ladies, settle down okay? One question at a time now," Kyuren said.

"Do the two of you have girlfriends?" one said.

"No we don't and we don't plan to," Kursuro said.

Most of the girls were disappointed, however they asked their next question. "Do you guys know each other?"

"We know each other. We are best friends since forever basically ever since we met at an orphanage," answered Kyuren.

"You guys are orphans?" one of the girls said.

"Yep, although we are Japanese, we were in an orphanage in London. Our parents abandoned us, so we lived at the orphanage and went to school there, and in our final year, we wanted to go back to Japan," answered Kyuren.

All of the girls were saddened by this fact. The tguys however, thought this was all a bluff. The duo didn't seem to care anyways. During lunch, the boys sat outside next to a tree. Kyuren, sitting under the leaves eating a plain old sandwich. Kursuro on the other hand, had climbed up the tree and sat on the tree branch, reading a book.

Unbeknownst to them, two people were watching them from afar. Both of them were females. Both had waist-length hair, very well developed chests, but one had crimson hair and the other had raven hair. "Akeno, are those boys? Are those the new students that I've heard of?," the red hair girl asked to the now named black haired girl Akeno.

Akeno then grabs the files about the two boys and reads it. "The male with the jet black hair, his name is Kursuro Kenzaki. He is a third year and he's in class 3-A. The boy with the snow white hair, his name is Kiryu Ryuga. He is also a third year and also in class 3-A."

"Do you it's a coincidence that those two boys transferred here and got placed in the same class Rias?," Akeno asked to the now-named red head.

"Highly unlikely, I heard from other students that they're best friends and have known each other for a long time. Aside from that, I have a feeling that there's more to them than meets the eye," said Rias.

School continued on as usual until the bell rang. As the duo walked home, Kyuren had a suggestion. "Do you wanna explore Kuoh for a bit? Like knowing where everything is and all that kinds of stuff."

"Nah, you go on ahead, I still need to work on it," replied Kursuro.

"If you say so. I'll be back at around 9," said Kyuren.

With all that said and done, the boys go their separate ways for now. Kursuro, going home and Kyuren, going to explore Kuoh. All seemed well for Kyuren, seeing all what the town offered, he felt satisfied. "This is a nice place after all. It's getting late, I should get going."

As Kyuren was walking home, he sees a suspicious act going on. He sees middle aged man carrying a small white-haired girl over his shoulder wearing a Kuoh uniform which he presumed to be a first year. Kyuren, being the good person he is, approaches. "Excuse me, it looks like there's something wrong here."

"What's wrong here kid? There's nothing to see here," the man said as if there was nothing wrong.

"Oh I don't know, maybe that you're carrying a young girl possibly out cold!" Kyuren retorted.

"Look here, kid this is none of your business," the man said as he was trying to leave.

Kyuren blocked his way and the man had lost his patience."Looks like I have no choice but to kill you now," the man said as he puts the girl down.

The man then revealed black crow-like wings spreading out from his back. He then flew up into the air where he summoned a spear of light. The man threw the spear of light at Kyuren but to his surprise, Kyuren dodged it with ease.

"Oh great, you're one of _them_. And here I thought this town was going to be the perfect place to settle down and live a normal life," Kyuren said with a disappointed tone.

Kyuren then summoned a portal where he reached his hand into and pulled out a device. He then puts the device on his waist where a belt shoots out and wraps around his waist. Then he summons an ice shard in his hand and inserts the shard in a slot on the device on his waist. He then says one word.

"Henshin"

 **AN: So yeah, sorry about the introductions of the characters, I didn't know what I was thinking. Also if the dialogue comes off as cheesy, I'm sorry, I'll try to improve it. So the last line is from Kamen Rider and if you don't know what Kamen Rider is, it's basically Power Rangers but instead of five people, it's usually one person and there's a secondary Rider that appears later in the show. Also, don't worry, it's mainly DxD but their will be some elements of Kamen Rider through out the story. I hope you enjoyed reading, let me now what I need to improve on.**


	2. Set in ice

AN: WARNING, HORRIBLE DESCRIPTION OF CHARACTER AND FIGHT INCOMING

Chapter 2: Set in ice

The area around suddenly becomes and ice starts to form. The ice starts to pick up and then it turns into an ice tornado. Then tornado splits into several tornadoes surrounding Kyuren and converging onto him covering him. The tornadoes dissipates revealing an armored man. There was ice-like armor covering his lower arms and legs, shoulders and chest and the rest was all black. His head was ice and was sharp like icicles and two big red eyes.

"What the hell are you?!," the man questioned.

"You won't live long enough to find out," Kyuren said before rushing towards the man.

Kyuren sends out flurry of punches toward the man. The man staggers backs hold his side seeing as Kyuren struck a vital organ. Kyuren rushes again, now adding kicks to the mix. "Agh dammit," the man says.

The man then uses his wings to fly into the air. Kyuren sensing what the man was about to do so he touches the ground to form a pillar of ice. He then breaks the ice revealing a pistol of ice (AN: imagine the transteam gun with ice camo from BO3). The man fires off spears of light at Kyuren but he dodges them with no effort.

"That's impressive, but not impressive enough," Kyuren said before firing back at the man.

Kyuren got few well placed shots at the man but it wasn't enough to take him out of the air. He then aims for the man's wings. He fires and the shots hits the wings freezing them. With the wings frozen, the man drops down from the sky. Kyuren walks towards the the man before stopping and kneeling right in front of him. "Any last words?" Kyuren says.

"How was a lowly human able to a Fallen Angel?" the man asked.

"Well, the we humans are pretty fascinating. We learned to evolve, improve, and adapt pretty quickly. If the world knew about the supernatural, humans will find a way to adapt to it. Even if it requires more unnatural methods. Welp, now that you have your answer. Goodbye," Kyuren say before firing at the man which completely freezes him before shattering a few seconds later.

Kyuren detransforms and looks at the unconscious girl. "Now what to do with you? Can't exactly leave you here. Kursuro will kill me but whatever," Kyuren says before picking up the girl.

Kyuren opens up a portal and walks into it. Kyuren appears out from the other side of the portal looking at the front door of his house. Kyuren knocks on the door and Kursuro opens the door staring at him. "Surprise?" Kyuren says with a nervous tone.

"What happened and why are you caring that girl?" Kursuro asked.

"I can explain all of this later. Can we go inside?" Kyuren asked.

Kursuro allows Kyuren inside the house and Kyuren sets the girl down gently on the couch.They then head into the kitchen where Kyuren could explain. He then began to explain everything that happened before. After Kyuren's explanation, Kursuro began to process all the information given to him. "So you're saying that you saw a man carrying this girl and that you confronted him?" Kursuro asked.

"Yep," Kyuren answered.

"And you confronted him by fighting," Kyuren nodded, "Why?" Kursuro asked.

"Two reasons: one; he didn't want to and two," Kyuren then lowered his expression, "That man was a Fallen Angel."

Before they could continue, they were interrupted by a noise. So they went to to the living room to see the girl has awoken. "Sooo, do you want to tell her why she's here?" Kyuren asked.

"Hell no, besides it's obvious that she'll get the wrong idea and plus, it's your fault for bringing her here, so you do the honors," Kursuro answered.

Kyuren glared at his friend but decided to do it anyways. As Kyuren approached the girl he glanced back Kursuro giving the thumbs up and the smuggiest of all smiles Kyuren has ever seen. "I'll get you back for this asshole," Kyuren muttered.

"Uh, hi. Now you're obviously getting the wrong idea but, I swear that we were not going to do those kinds of things to you," Kyuren said.

The girl looked at him for a bit before answering. "I believe you," the girl answered.

"I found you on the ground knocked ou-wait what?" Kyuren realized what she said.

"I said that I believe you. It's because from what I heard about you two from school is that you guys aren't the type to do those kinds of things. And that when I was knocked out, you would've taken advantage of me already," the girl explained.

The two boys just stared at her wide eyed after her explanation . After a few moments of awkward silence. The girl spoke up. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Toujou, Koneko. It's a pleasure to to meet you senpais," Koneko says before bowing.

"Likewise, and the name's Ryuga, Kiryu but I go by Kyuren to everyone. And the fuckwad over there is Kenzaki, Kursuro and don't refer to us as your senpais or anything like that. 'Cause we're not really used to honorifics," Kyuren replies back.

Kursuro steps forward and begins to talk "Thanks for the introduction Kiryu and it's a pleasure to meet you too Koneko. It's getting rather late, how about you stay here for the night?"

Koneko thought about Kursuro's request for a moment before answering. "I suppose so. Since it would be unwise for me to travel alone at night. Very well, I accept your offer."

With everything said and done the three went to eat dinner. When dinner was finished, Kyuren led Koneko to her room for the night and handed her some spare clothes. The boys decided to stay up for a bit discussing why there was a Fallen Angel in Kuoh.

"Why is there a Fallen Angel here? It doesn't make any sense unless…" Kursuro realized. "What town are we in?

"Kuoh, why…" realization also hits Kyuren. "Fuck. Master is gonna kill us, isn't he?"

 **AN: I'm alive! So the reason why it took a while was due to school and using the time on something else. As you can see, I'm crap at descriptions, so Kyuren's rider form is based off Kyurem B (as you can see from the cover image). At first I wanted this chapter to be pretty long but I decided to split it, so I'm already working on the next chapter and I'll try to upload a new chapter as fast as possible. Also, I changed the summary up cuz I figured that it was too vague.** **Other than that, I'm out.**


End file.
